


Wild Ride

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Established Relationship, F/M, Fucking Machines, Gender or Sex Swap, Sex Toys, Top Scott McCall, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scottie has something special planned for Derek, and it's something they're both going to enjoy, thoroughly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meeya87](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Meeya87).



> Yeah, things happen in my Skype Scerek chat thing. Oops? And someone said that there's not enough fucking machines in this fandom. I felt a need to rectify that too. I think I have ideas for more femScott. @_@
> 
> Note: Head canon for femScott being called Scott is that Melissa was drugged up from giving birth, and they let the birth certificate go that way. Oops? Scottie powered through it. XD
> 
> I take no responsibility for the title, for it is 4am, and everything is @_@.

It's nothing like when she dated Allison, Scott thinks, feeling Derek's eyes watching her as she set up the machine. They had tried a lot in the few months they were together, but it's different dynamic with Derek and not just because there's a penis involved.

Once the machine is set up, Scott climbs back onto the bed and straddles her horny, naked boyfriend. “"Ready?” she asks with a grin, and Derek rolls his eyes before surging up for a kiss.

“I've been ready,” he replies, rather cockily as Scott leans back to position the silicone cock at Derek's already slicked hole. She presses the head inside him, and she can feel more than hear Derek's catch of breath before she turns the machine on with a press of a small remote Scott has clutched in her hand.

The machine begins to slowly fuck into Derek, and he's biting his lip, not wanting to moan wantonly so soon. Scott smiles as she rips open a condom packet and slips it on his cock with practiced ease. She waits a few more moments before sinking down on Derek's cock in one smooth stroke. He can't bite back the gasp of pleasure as he hands slide to her hips, helping set the pace as she rides him.

“Scottie,” Derek moans as she rolls her hips just as the machine finds his prostate.

She grins before capturing Derek's lips in a kiss, feeling heat coil in her stomach when she rocks her hips just so. In the haze of her own orgasm building, Scott flicks her finger on the remote on her hand, speeding up the machine fucking into Derek. He groans into her mouth, surging up inside her while trying to press down against the cock inside him at the same time.

“Come for me, babe,” Scott murmurs, panting against Derek's lips as her own orgasm build and threaten to spill over before she can bring Derek off.

Derek tenses, clenching around the toy inside him and jerking his hips up into her a few more times before he comes hard, and Scott follows soon after when she sees his face contort in intense pleasure. As she rides her orgasm out, Scott leans down to languidly kiss Derek and flick off the switch in her hand to turn off the machine.

The dildo slips out of Derek with an obscene plop, and he groans at the loss. Scott breaks the kiss to breath, resting her face in the crook of Derek's neck. After a few moments of enjoying the afterglow, Scott slowly lifts herself off, holding the base of Derek's cock, so the condom doesn't slip off. She ties it off and tosses into the waste bin by the bed then flops back down on Derek's chest with a contented sigh.

“So,” Scott begins, “good idea?”

“Best idea,” Derek replies, nuzzling the top her head lethargically. “Where did you even get that thing?”

Scott hums against Derek's chest. “I have my ways,” she replies with a sly smile.

Derek snorts. “Right,” he says as he closes his eyes. “I'll get it out of you after a nap.”

“I'm totally on board with that plan,” Scott agrees as she reaches to pull the sheets over their bodies, snuggling into Derek before they both lull off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
